


Firelight

by eoen



Series: Twos Company [11]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Foursome - F/M/M/M, Two's Company, possible non-con/dub consent issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoen/pseuds/eoen





	Firelight

##  ****

Firelight

  


Remy woke to the bass rumble of Logan's snores and an intense need for the bathroom. He squirmed free of Logan's hand on his ass. He peed, then caught a look at himself in the mirror. He touched the darkness under his eyes. "What were y' t'inkin'?" he demanded of his reflection. "Openin' y'r shield like dat was just stupid, boy. T'ink of all de trouble it'll bring!" 

"Remy," Scott said from the doorway, "shut up." 

The thief whirled. "Je suis desole, cher. Didn't mean t' wake y'." 

"You didn't." Scott popped two Excedrin Migraine pills into his mouth and swallowed. 

"Po' cher. Come here." Remy stroked away the tension. Scott kissed their thief. 

"I better never hear you call yourself 'stupid' again." 

"Or what?" 

"I'll send you to self-esteem classes." 

Remy snorted. "Right, cher." Scott's hands settled in the small of Remy's back and pulled him close. Remy wrapped his arms around Scott's neck. Scott brushed a kiss across Remy's forehead, then he set to darkening "his" bruise. Remy squirmed under the assault. He mewled in the back of his throat when Scott stopped. 

"Come back to bed, Babe. You need to sleep. I promised Hank we wouldn't wear you out. You'll never know what seeing you in that damned bed did." Scott's grip tightened. "Don't ever scare me like that again." 

"Oui, Scotty-cher, no more kissin' m' ex." 

Scott smirked. "No more kissing any of your exes. And no more comas." 

"Do m' best." 

"You'd better. You'll be the death of me yet." Scott sighed. 

Remy shook his head. He snickered when he noticed that Jean had curled around Logan's side. Scott raised his brows. He settled into the bed and opened his arms. Remy crawled over him, leaving tiny bites on his chest, arms and throat. Scott wrapped his arms around the thief's body, careful not to restrict his ability to move. Remy nuzzled at Scott's throat. He fell asleep that way, his teeth pressed to Scott's pulse. 

***** 

"Bella," Alice said, wiping tears from her cheeks. "I need some help." 

"Alice, chere, what's wrong?" Belladonna wiped the last of the sleep from her eyes. 

"I hate them. Oh, Gods, Bella, they destroyed everything!" 

"Alice, I don't understand." 

"They torched my place. I want them dead, Belle." Alice sniffled. "They killed Safety." 

"Y'r mouse?" 

"Yeah." 

"Where are y' now?" Belle wriggled the mouse to wake her computer. 

"My girlfriend's place." 

"I'll be up on de next flight, petite. We'll take care of dis, Alice." 

"Okay. Remy's got Cherry's number." 

"Bien." 

Alice hung up. 

***** 

"Oui, o' course, chere." Remy scribbled down the flight information. "Dey what! Merde. Oui, I t'ink I do." Remy hung up. "Scotty, can I borrow the Jeep?" 

"Sure. What's up?" Scott handed over his keys and went back to scanning the paper. 

"Need t' pick Belle up. Someone torched the Rabbit Hole." 

Scott's head snapped up. "Who would want to do that?" 

"More people'n y' can count. Alice's got plenty of enemies. Belle and me'll find out and take care of it." 

"If she needs a place to stay, I'm sure we've got room in the women's wing." 

"Merci, but I don' t'ink that's safe. Got a place in town f' her. We take care of our own." 

"Is she Guild?" Scott asked curiously. 

"Non, she's ours. Mine and Belle's. We keep her outta the guild stuff. She's freelance." 

"Is that allowed?" 

"When y' don' step on toes. She's like Switzerland. Knows everybody." 

"And I was thinking she was a normal friend." 

Remy snorted. "Ain't never had one of them. Look at m', cher. Ain't a normal flatscan that's gonna like m'. And if y' t'ink *Alice* is normal, we got t' work on y'r definitions of normal." 

Scott smiled at that. "If you need help, call me." 

"Oui, cher, Remy'll be good." 

Remy dropped a kiss to Scott's cheek. The older man turned to catch it on his lips instead. Remy smiled down at him. He winked. "Headache gone, cher?" 

"For a little while." 

"Good. I'll be back in a while." 

***** 

"Creed?" 

"Hey, Punk." 

"Y' bored?" 

"Depends." 

"Y' still do guard work?" 

"Fer a price." 

"Y' know I can pay." 

Creed was instantly alert. "Yer in trouble?" No one got to hurt the Cajun except him. He mentally shifted his schedule. The hit could wait for a few weeks. He wanted more intel on the man anyway. And this would be the perfect way to get it cheap. 

"One of m' people. Y' remember m' wife?" 

"Hell yes. Girl after my own heart that one." 

"She's comin' int' town too. Problem is, she ain't gonna be able t' stay longer'n a week. And I ain't gonna be able t' stay 24/7 wit' her neither." 

"I'm in town. Will be fer as long as ya need. Ya mind if I do whoever's after the subject?" 

"Nope." 

Sabretooth grinned. "That's the punk I know. Call me." 

"Merci, Chat. Talk t' y' soon. Mebbe y' find a partner, non?" 

"I'll look into it." 

"Bien." 

*click* 

"Wonder what Ray's up to?" Creed asked the air. 

***** 

"Hey. Where's the kid? Thought he was in here with ya." 

"Meeting his wife, then going to comfort Alice. Someone torched the Rabbit Hole." 

"That's too bad. Alice doesn't need that." 

Scott nodded. 

"Jeannie down with Hank?" 

"Yeah. He's giving her nutrition advice." 

"Accordin' to Jeannie, it's twins." 

"Oh, dear God, no. One's bad enough, but two?" 

"Thought ya liked kids." 

"I like kids, not babies. I hope Remy's good with babies. The late night feedings are pure evil." 

"Don't worry, Cyke, ya got partners this time. We'll make the Cajun do the overnight." 

"If Jean follows Maddie's patter the cravings will start, then the morning sickness." Scott made a face. "Then, mood swings. Maybe Remy'll take care of that too. I mean he did manage to date Rogue without actually destroying any parts of the mansion." 

Logan blinked and settled at the table with a cup of coffee. "Ya don't like her much do ya?" 

Scott sighed. His lips twisted into a rueful smile. "I hoped I wasn't that obvious. And no, it's not jealously so wipe that smirk off your face." 

"Didn't say a word." 

"Didn't have to. Rogue is unpredictable." 

"Ya never liked her." 

"Self-pity pisses me off. 'Ah can't control mah powers. Po' me.' As if she's the only one in this house that has that problem. It's a bullshit pity play. Plus, she's got scraps of people running around in her head and she refused the professor's help *and* Jean's *and* Betsy's. She won't even let Moira help her. Hell, she won't let Remy help her with her powers and I think that if anyone had the motivation to help it was Remy." 

"The fact she left him in a coma has nothin' to do with it?" Logan arched his brows. 

"That's a symptom, not the disease." 

Logan sipped his coffee and thought. "Ya don't trust her at yer back?" 

"It would have been bad enough if he'd only been her lover. He's been her partner since he got here. They work damn well with each other, but she turned her back on him. I cannot conscience that, Logan?" 

"Not until he was safe," Logan defended. 

"He could have died." 

"He's in her head, Cyke. Obviously, she ain't gonna be thinkin' right." 

"But what was or is she running from?" 

"Ask Icecube." 

"Maybe I will at that." 

***** 

"Bonjour, Wife." Remy kissed both cheeks, then smiled. 

"Bonjour, Remy. Dese are de only bags." 

"Bien." He picked up her carryon and suitcase. "Car's this way." 

Belle switched to Russian. "Did you find a guard?" 

Remy followed. "Da. Victor." 

"Good choice. He knows her doesn't he?" 

"Doesn't everyone? She never learned not to talk to strangers." 

"If I didn't talk to strangers, I'd never have met you," Belladonna pointed out. 

"I'm not seven feet tall with fangs and claws either." 

She smiled. "True. So, tell me about your lovers. Begin at the beginning and end up with how you ended up with three of them." 

Remy ducked his head in acknowledgement as he stowed away the bags. He climbed into the driver's seat. "In de beginnin' dere was darkness. Den God said 'let dere be light. . ." She smacked him across the stomach. 

"Y' hungry, Belle?" 

"I skipped breakfast." 

"Then we'll catch some food before we meet up with Alice so you aren't tempted to eat her. Then again." 

"Remy," Belle warned. 

"And I'll tell you a story." 

"Good." 

***** 

"Proper nutrition will become increasingly important, Jean. Don't roll your eyes at me, Red, I'm your physician. Only two more things and you're free." Hank shook his head. "Honestly, if I'd known Gambit's phobia would be catching, I would have discouraged the relationship." 

"Henry McCoy!" 

"It's the truth." The gleam in his eyes betrayed him. "This is the nutrition plan I'd like you to follow. If you've got cravings, indulge them so long as they are real foods." 

"And?" 

"Bloodwork, my dear." 

"Vampire." 

"Why, yes, I am." Hank took a vial of blood. "How is the relationship going?" He asked, pressing a cotton ball to the needle wound. 

Jean sighed. "The sex is excellent. We're working on the rest of it." 

"How is Remy adjusting?" 

Jean frowned. "I'm not sure to be honest. It scares him. He's afraid we're going to get tired of him, I think. And there's so much pain in his past that it makes me want to wrap him up and hold him like a little boy and rock him. And he doesn't want my help. I want to strangle him at one minute and let him make me fly the next." 

"He's himself in other words." 

"More than I would have believed possible. He's only a few years younger than Bobby, after all." Hank shrugged. "Are you certain you wish to persue this, Jean? If not, it would be kinder to let him go now before he gets too involved." 

"He's ours, Hank." 

He saw the phoenix in her for a moment. "That's what I needed to know." 

***** 

"Alice." 

"Belle." Belladonna held her close. Alice clung to the assassin and sobbed. Belle rocked her gently. "I hate them! I hate them! I want them dead! Dead!" 

"I know, chere." She lifted Alice's face until she could see her eyes clearly. "We take care of dis, chere. First, we get y' somewhere safe. Y' can bring Cherry, but only if she don't have t' be anywhere f' awhile." 

"She's my bartender." 

Belle nodded. "We'll sweep de Jeep again after we pack up what Cherry's gonna need. We get y' some t'ings dat don' smell like smoke. Y' trust m' t' shop f' y'?" 

"Send Remy. No offense, but he's better at finding the kind of thing I'd wear. Besides, I haven't seen you in ages, Belle. We have to talk." 

"Y' met his lovers?" Belle's eyes lit up. 

"Yep." They shared a conspiritorial smile. 

***** 

"Hey, Chat. This a good connection?" 

"Yep. Talk, Punk." 

"Got a place. Emailed the directions t' y'. Meet y' there in an hour." 

***** 

"Bobby, you have a minute?" 

"Sure, Scott." Bobby paused his game. 

"I have a question for you." Scott closed the door to Bobby's office. Bobby's smile vanished. 

"What's wrong?" 

Scott sighed and sat down. "What's up with Rogue?" 

"Why do you care?" 

Scott raised his brows. 

"Well, duh, but why now?" 

"Logan and I were talking this morning and I realized that I don't know why she's still gone. I figured it was Remy's coma, but it's obviously not that anymore. So what is it?" 

Bobby thought for a long time. "She hurt him and I don't think she wanted to." 

Scott leaned back and crossed his arms. "Tell me more." 

"They broke up in a burnt out theater. Remy offered her the full story, no resistance. She told him he'd lived up to what she'd expected of and that just wasn't enough. They'd been fighting. Physically fighting. Remy wasn't himself. I wasn't sure he'd come back to tell the truth. She broke his heart. I could *see* it and that scared the shit out of me. Gambit *hates* to show his emotions." 

"But why didn't she come home?" 

"We took the Gambit roadtrip, Slim. She was living in his memories. I think she told him what he expected to hear. He knew she couldn't handle his past, but he tried and she knocked him down for it. She's running from that, Scott. She's running from the knowledge that she's just a little girl in his world. She doesn't have the ruthlessness to cut his past from his present and take him as he is today. He doesn't react the way she would. He didn't back off like I did when she pushed at him. She's trying so hard to forget her past and he makes her remember it. She had nightmares, Scott. She woke up sobbing. She said 'they won't stop screaming.'" 

"Oh, God, she's got his nightmares too." 

Bobby blinked. "I thought she was talking about the voices. You know, Carol, Creed, all of them." 

"And you didn't tell anyone? We should be looking for her." Scott sighed. "I've been being selfish." 

"Scott?" 

"I'm going to get the professor to start doing sweeps for her. Then, we'll go bring her home. If this is her past or Gambit's past, or hell, Carol's past, we'll deal with it. We'll bring her home. I'm not letting anyone else bleed out on my watch." 

"Scott? What's going on?" 

"Bobby, what did you know about Gambit before his confession after Sinister took Jean and Logan?" 

"Not a whole Hell of a lot." 

"Exactly. We try to pretend that the past doesn't exist. Live for today and all that bullshit. But the problem is, we're ignoring the fact that if we don't deal with the past it's going to come bite us on the ass. May I offer up my own ex as an example. It was over a year before we found out Gambit was married." 

"True." Bobby nodded. "Everyone here's got skeletons don't they?" 

"Yes, Bobby. And we're going to bury them, not cover them up. Oh, did the grant paperwork come in?" 

"It's on your desk." 

"Thanks." 

***** 

"Hey, Punk," Creed greeted. Remy nodded to him. Belle wriggled her fingers and escorted the two women with her inside. He nodded after Belle. "She gonna take care of arrangements?" 

"Oui." 

"Good. I like her." 

"Paws off." 

"Jealous?" 

"Non. She'll kill y', Chatton." 

Creed smirked at that. He had been maneuvering the Cajun towards the brick wall that bordered the property. Gambit hadn't really noticed yet. He noticed when his coat brushed against brick as he was getting the box out of the backseat. Creed slammed the box down and back in then backed the punk up against the wall. Remy didn't show the fear that Creed could smell. "Ya smell nice, punk." He leaned forward to take the scent in deeper. "Ya smell like sex, boy. And ya smell like Wolverine. What did I tell ya about that?" 

"Not'in' because Logan's m' lover and y' ain't. Back off." 

"Wrong answer, punk." Creed moved quickly, pinning Remy's arms to the rough brick. He had a few inches on the young man and very few did. Remy wasn't used to *having* to look up at the person he was talking to. He pushed against the restraining hands. Creed pushed back. He heard a giggle and *knew* it was Belle. 

"I hate you," Remy hissed in an undertone. "Don' do this, Creed. Not now." 

Creed rubbed his chin along Gambit's jaw. He tongued the earring. "Ya lettin' 'em mark ya, punk? Ya really are goin' soft ain't ya?" Creed thrust his hips forward so Remy could feel the hard-on that tented his pants. "Maybe I oughta remind ya of what ya are. Yer my slut, punk. Ya were mine first." 

"Ain't y'rs, Chat." Remy kneed the man and got slammed back, hard once more. 

"I like it rough, Punk. Ya ferget that?" 

"F'got that I can't charge yer crotch anymore. Let go!" 

"No." Creed rubbed against the thief, enjoying the friction and the squirming. He inhaled the anger and the fear and the lust that Gambit couldn't help - the pure physical reaction that was hard-wired as part of the empathy. He came, knowing that the scent of it would linger. Then, he let the thief down. Gambit glared at him with a disgusted snort. 

"Gonna go shoppin', asshole. Watch the house. Be back in an hour. If I ain't, call me." Remy shoved the box into Creed's hands. Sabretooth grinned at him with cheerful malice. Remy squealed out of the drive muttering about luck and psychos. 

***** 

"Isn't he back yet?" 

"Alice was upset," Scott soothed. "And his wife's in town." Scott raised his brows. "I know what I'd be doing if I hadn't seen my wife in a year or two." 

Logan snorted. "Jerkin' off?" 

Scott smacked the back of Logan's head. He took a gulp of coffee and went back to the crossword he was disguising as a file should anyone look in. Logan's head cocked to the side. "What is it?" 

"Thought I smelled the Cajun, but I ain't seen him go by." Logan scowled. "Smell someone else too. I'm gonna go check his room." 

***** 

"Connard," Remy hissed as he scrubbed at the patch of dried semen on his jeans with a washcloth. "I gotta change," he muttered. He stepped into the bedroom and jumped. Logan was sniffing at the battered trench suspiciously. 

"Thought so," Logan growled. 

"It ain't what y' t'ink," Remy said a little desperately. He knew how Creed could get when he had someone else's scent on him. He didn't want to know what Logan would do. 

"What isn't what he thinks?" Scott asked, shutting the door quietly. 

"Kid's got Creed's scent all over him. Recent too. Smells like sex on top of it." 

"I. . . Logan," Remy started helplessly. He could sense jealousy. "It ain't like I wanted it." 

"So he raped you?" Scott asked calmly. 

"Non, not exactly." 

"Not exactly? Did he hurt you?" 

"Non, not really." 

"Not really?" 

"Mebbe a bruise in the mornin', but I gotten worse from Stormy in the Danger Room." 

"Did you want it?" 

"Non!" 

"So it was rape." 

"Mais." Remy ran a hand through his bangs. "He was just gettin' possessive. Markin' m'." 

Suddenly, Scott was there, holding him against the wall, one knee forcing the Cajun's knees apart. "Scotty?" 

"Your ours. What part of that didn't you understand?" Scott growled. Remy swallowed hard, eyes wide. 

"Let go, Scott." 

"No." He slammed the slender wrists to the wall, absorbing most of the impact with his fingers, so it sounded more painful than it was. Gambit twisted under him, but he didn't let go. "You gave me your word, Gambit. Anything I needed to know you were going to tell me. Isn't that right?" Scott demanded. 

Remy nodded, breathing speeding. He'd expected Logan to pounce, to get pissed, to claim him and mark him so that Creed wouldn't get the wrong idea. Scott was so laid back. How could he have been so wrong? He was losing his edge. "Scott. . ." 

"Isn't that right?" 

"Oui," Remy whispered, trying to calm his heart. 

Logan could hear the racing heart and smell the rising fear. He settled back to watch. The kid had to learn he could trust Cyke some time. 

"Right. And should I know about you meeting Creed?" 

Remy nodded. A sick knot was twisting in his gut. He hated disappointing people. Scott nodded with him in confirmation. He lowered to lick the bruise he kept darkening on Remy's throat. 

"And you aren't his, are you?" 

"Non." 

"Who do you belong to?" 

"Vous," Remy whispered, his eyes fixed on the red quartz, trying to see through it. "An' Logan an' Jeannie." 

"That's right." Scott licked along Remy's jawline, instinctively following the same trail Creed had until he could tug at the earring. "You're even marked," he purred into Remy's ear, voice dropping too low for Logan to pick up clearly. "What do I have to do to make you remember that? Hmmm?" Scott's knee moved and Remy caught his breath. Scott fastened his mouth over Remy's and explored the younger man's mouth. Remy's eyes shut and he surrendered to the kiss. He hands were curled into loose fists. He wouldn't hurt a teammate and everyone in this room knew it, but he wasn't going to back down like some puppy on a string. Logan smirked, looked like Scott was going to get a lesson in Cajun taming too. 

Remy twisted his body, using his full weight to try to break the grip. Scott merely followed the force of it, directing it so that he ended up straddling Remy's hips. He looked down into furiously glowing red eyes. He bent down for another kiss. "I warned you," he stated. "That first night, I warned you that I was possessive." 

Remy swallowed. He didn't fight Scott's grip, biding his time. He knew there'd be a shift in weight and that would be his opportunity to get free. Then, Scott's mouth was on his throat darkening his bruise and Remy arched up into the contact. Scott worked down the buttons of the silk shirt quickly to expose Remy's chest. He lapped at one nipple and Remy wriggled, not sure if he meant to get away or not. In any case his hands were pinned over his head. Scott rested his weight forward on the hand that was binding the slender wrists. 

Jean crept into the room, but the men on the floor were too involved in the contest of wills to shift any attention to her. She settled on Logan's lap and licked her lips. //What's going on?// 

//Kid saw Creed today. Smells like sex. Scott didn't take kindly to not being told.// 

Jean smirked. 

Remy twisted in Scott's grip, but the man ignored the struggling. He nipped at Remy's throat. "Let go, Scott." The demand came out as a plea. Scott considered then ignored it. He nuzzled the fine red bristles on Remy's jaw. He tugged at the earring with his teeth. 

"Who do you belong to?" he questioned, steel in his voice. 

"You and Jeannie and Logan. Remy'll remember. Jus' let him up. Please, cher." Scott shook his head. He ran his fingers along the waistband of Remy's jeans, then opened the fly. He settled on the Cajun's thighs. He shifted his grip, but didn't release the thief's wrists. Remy sobbed in a soft breath as Scott stroked his burgeoning erection. "Scott, please." 

"Please what?" 

"Lemme go." 

Scott shook his head with an evil grin. Remy shivered. He was vaguely aware that there was someone else in the room, but he couldn't drag his eyes from Scott's face. And to think, he'd been worried about getting caught between Logan and Creed. He chewed at his lip. He couldn't concentrate enough to use his charm to get what he wanted. Scott fisted the Cajun's erection and kissed a wet line down his sternum. "If I let go of your hands are you going to try to get away from me?" 

Remy shook his head. Scott snorted. "I don't believe you. Don't lie to me, thief." 

He stroked once more and Remy arched into his grip. "Ain't goin' anywhere, Scotty-cher." 

"No, you aren't. If you do, I'll have to punish you. So stay still and be good. I'm going to let go and you aren't going to move." 

"Scotty?" 

"Don't move." Remy pouted. Scott released his grip slowly. Remy trembled, but left his hands where they'd been pressed. Scott lapped at the tip of Remy's erection in reward. 

"Scotty, cher, let Remy. . ." 

"Shush." 

Remy whined deep in his throat as Scott's fingers traced gentle patterns over his skin. He needed something more, anything more. Scott slowed his pattern. Remy's lifted his hands to touch, stroked Scott's chest. Scott pushed them down to the carpet. 

"Stay." 

"Scott." 

"Remy." 

Remy's breath caught. He arched up so that the light would catch the highlights in his hair as it pooled behind him. Scott investigated the scars on Remy's abdomen with his tongue. Remy's fingers fisted in the rug. He writhed. 

Jean wriggled, feeling Logan's erection poking into her. He quirked a brow at her, then ran his hand under her shirt, mirroring Scott's tongue with his fingers. Her skin tingled everywhere he touched. 

"Sil vous plait, cher, stop teasin'," Remy sobbed. "Can' take it." 

"Yes, you can," Scott replied. 

"Been on the edge all day, cher, sil vous plait. Belle, Creed, merde, Alice when she's in the mood. Didn' do not'in' wit' any of 'em. Been good. Honest." 

"Oh?" 

"Creed, he just come from rubbin', holdin', fightin'. Mais, don' smell like it. Can't help but react. Please, cher, don' make po' Remy wait." 

"What do you want?" Scott asked. His tongue traced down another scar. 

"Anyt'in' more, cher. Let m' come. Been good. Been real good me." Scott pressed a kiss to the base of the Cajun's cock and Remy's eyes fluttered shut. "Sil vous plait, do somet'in'. Stop teasin'." 

Scott nibbled along the edge of Remy's jeans. 

"Bon Dieu," Remy nearly sobbed. "Anyt'in'. Anyt'in', Scotty. What y' want from m'?" 

"Who do you belong to?" 

"Y', cher, y'." 

"And?" 

"Logan an' Jeannie." 

Remy's hands stroked through Scott's hair. Scott pushed them to the carpet. Remy struggled. 

"Lay back and be good, or you don't get a treat." 

Remy whimpered and stilled, eyes closed. Scott smiled. He engulfed Remy's cock with his mouth for a breath, then suckled at his balls. Remy melted, moaning. 

Logan's fingers were between Jean's legs now, stroking her through her jeans. She was rocking into his grip more and more frantically. 

Remy's control was at it's breaking point. 

"Dieu, Scott," he moaned. "Braisse moi. Encule moi. Anyt'in'." 

"Soon," Scott whispered. He leaned over the trembling thief and kissed him. He probed Remy's mouth, memorizing it, making sure there was no unknown flavor lingering there. "I believe you," Scott breathed in Remy's ear. 

"Y' let Remy touch y'?" Remy begged, eyes wide. Scott shook his head. Remy wriggled beneath him. "Please, cher, please." 

"Soon," he chided. 

Jean arched back and let Logan's shoulder support her as she came, restraining a cry. 

Remy shivered and bit back a moan as he registered her completion. 

Scott's hands settled firmly on Remy's hips. He took Remy's cock as deep as he could. The thief's hands settled over Scott's fingers and Scott allowed the contact. "Dieu," Remy whispered. Scott's eyes drifted closed. He loved the control going down on someone like this gave him. He controlled the speed, the depth, the arch and flex of his lover's hips. Remy had started babbling in a melange of languages. Scott hummed in pleasure, and Gambit gave a cry. He murmured something pleading and Scott's ears focused on it. "Y' let Remy come, cher?" Scott pulled away and Remy sobbed. 

He took a kiss as his due, then spoke softly and firmly. "I want you to come in my mouth, Remy." 

Remy nodded jerkily. 

Logan bit Jean's shoulder to keep from groaning aloud and he shot into his pants. 

Scott went back to his task. Remy came, fighting the iron grip at his hips, whole body shuddering in release. Scott swallowed, and licked the head clean, the delved into the slack heat that was Remy's mouth for another kiss. Remy responded sluggishly, eyes heavy and half-closed. "God have mercy on m' soul," he murmured. "Y' gonna kill m', cher." 

"There's something for you to take care of first." Scott pressed Gambit's hand to the painful erection that pressed against the confines of his pants. 

"Y' tell Remy what y' want him t' do," Remy purred rubbing the erection. 

"Fist me, bring me off. No teasing," Scott replied, wrapping his hand in the warm hair at the back of Remy's neck and bringing his mouth forward for another deep exploration. Remy's fingers worked the fly quickly. Remy's fingers were light and hot. Scott's hips arched up as they left a tingling wake. "I'm never gonna get used to that sensation," he breathed, lips still touching the thief's. His hips moved with the gentle motion of Remy's hand. There was no teasing, just familiarity in the grip. He came and settled comfortably across Remy's body. Remy nuzzled the side of Scott's throat as his eyes slipped shut for a little nap. 

FINIS  



End file.
